youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Mankalor
Mankalor is a YouTuber known for his reviews & gameplays on Nintendo games that are Mario-exclusive themes. Mostly plays Mario Kart 8 (Deluxe). Bio Mankalor now focuses on his YouTube channel uploading content regarding Nintendo games: for example, doing WarioWare: Smooth Moves, Super Mario 3D World, Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker and Paper Mario: Sticker Star. He is later known for being one of the best Mario Kart 8 players. He did the fail compilating videos about 200 ways to fail on Mario Kart 8 and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. He also focused on streaming content regarding Mario Kart 8, Mario Kart 7, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Super Mario Maker, Splatoon, and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Since 2016, he gained 14,752 subscribers. He previously dominated Mario Kart Wii with a +9000 VR point rating. Streams He now focuses on Twitch during his archived Twitch stream by doing Mario Kart 8 200cc online races, but later he did a multistream along with YouTube on his tournament on Mario Kart 8, Super Mario Maker, Splatoon, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Mario Kart 7. Mario Kart 8 Mankalor focuses on Online races throughout the game. He first does some blue shell drop out montages and did two videos of 100 ways to fail. In "They're Back!", he first does some 150cc races during his commentary with Olmi and DJ, and then did his Mirror Mode tournaments at a start when recording. But by the time 200cc arrived, he started doing 200cc races during "200cc Madness!". In "I'm shocked!", he does a shock-dodge by using a star to dodge the lightning to prevent him from being shrunken down. He starts live streaming in "Live-streamed!" and tested out the live-streams during his YouTube live stream test. During week 29 in Mankalor's Tourney, he also live streamed with his commentators throughout the 200cc races, and at week 70, his old tournament with the code 9077-9300-8344 was deleted by the Miiverse Admins and a new one with the code 1497-9883-3476 was created. Since the 100th week, it was half Mirror Mode, and half 200cc which was approximately 3 hours. By week 101, it was Mirror Mode in Frantic Mode and Normal 200cc. At the final Wii U tournament, it was set as the same time with the 100th week. It was permanently set in 1:00 to 3:00PM Eastern Standard Time, 200cc mode, no DLC, and no shuffling. It was replaced with Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tournaments in April 29th, and every Saturday. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Mankalor now focuses on Mario Kart 8 Deluxe as he played it with Darby BTG. He bought the game on Amazon as it was shipped on the same day it releases. He first did a Day 1 stream and did the battle mode and done his tournament with the code 5088-8055-9659. When he was trying to find some 200cc lobbies, the 200cc World Cup tournament was created for some fans to play some 200cc races online. He made a video about something weird happened in the 200cc World Cup tournament after he gets 2063 points. Failure and Incident Infuriated, after an incident caused by Saturn Gaming Guy winning his Mario Kart 8 tournaments by getting revenge on Mankalor from blocking him, Mankalor stated that he will not be on YouTube anymore and explaining how very bad about stealing first place which is not right. Saturn threatened and scolded Mankalor about what he had done to him on Miiverse, YouTube, Twitch, and Twitter and all about how he got the Wii U at the end at 2014 and wanting a chance to be his friend. Sometime in 2018, his YouTube channel, Twitch channel and Twitter profile are closed which he failed to get verified. As a result, there will be no more item smuggling, no comebacks, no shock-dodges, and no first-place steals. Common Quotes *''Bam, Shock-dodge!'' = Stolen quote from Troy! - Nightbot Trivia * His name is a play on the word "Mangalore". * He made his first Miiverse post on 2014, even though he got a Wii U on 2013. * His last ever post on Miiverse before he got into Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is a Super Mario Maker level. It can be found here: https://miiverse.nintendo.net/posts/AYMHAAADAAB2V0gMqwU4Fg * He lives in Ohio. * He is famous for "item smuggling" in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. * He was a college student back in 2014. * His face was revealed in his first Q&A video which can be found here. * He got the Switch at launch. * Mario Kart is his favorite game series. * He is hated by PKSparkxx DatHottneSS with the hashtag #IHATEYOUMANKALOR which he loses his temper. * He hates Saturn Gaming Guy whenever he can't let him steal first place in his tournament. * On May 5th, 2018, during the MK8D/Splatoon 2 livestream, his Mii now has a ponytail to match his real life form. Gallery HAA_0001.JPG|Mankalor's Mii (updated) Mankalor.png|Mankalor as of summer 2018 External Links #Mankalor's YouTube #Mankalor's MKBoards #Mankalor's Twitter #Mankalor's Miiverse #Mankalor's Discord Invite See more at Le Miiverse Resource. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers